


The Fanfictioner

by peachesandream



Category: Shadamy, Shadow the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, amy rose - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandream/pseuds/peachesandream
Summary: Synopsis: Amy Rose secretly writes fanfiction out of the not so famous 'Sonic Boom' show in which she and her friends are the main actors. Everything was fine, filming the show and then writing. However, everything changed when the famous actor, Shadow the Hedgehog, showed up to participate in the show. Just like Amy, Shadow hides a secret. He loves to read fanfiction but will never admit that out loud. Shadow one day stumbles upon Amy's fanfiction and without knowing, they develop a friendly bound over comments, likes and messages of support. On work, Shadow and Amy have a normal co-worker relationship that will never develop more than that. However, one night, they hang out together due to special circumstances.A few days later, Shadow starts to read the new fanfiction that his favorite author published. As he keeps reading, he is starting to realize this person was writing about something personal that happened between him and Amy. How did this author know with so much detail what happened between them?I want to thank jhojuju in tumblr for drawing content that inspired me to write this story! If you haven't done so already, you should check out the artist's art!The Fanfictioner
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

_The moon was above them and although it was a cold night, they didn't care. Sonic got closer to Amy, emeralds eyes shone brightly with love and desire. He caressed her as he softly placed his hands around her face, pulling her closer to him. Amy licked her lips as they begged to be touched by the blue blur. They have fought to be together for a long time and now nothing was stopping them. Finally, they could express and show their love to the world with no restrictions, with complete freedom. Sonic got closer to his lover, their lips just a few centimeters away and then-_

"Amy, what are you writing?"

The pink hedgehog slammed shut her laptop as she mentally cursed herself for not being more delicate. Today was filming day but she promises her followers that she was going to update a new chapter of 'Falling Petals' by tonight. Of course, like the good fanfic writer that she was, she always kept her promises.

Amy shifted her body from the chair to look at the standing blue hedgehog behind her. She tried to hide the panic on her face but it seemed like this picked Sonic's interest even more.

"Um... my shopping list?" That came out more like a question than a statement. Once again, she cursed under her breath because although Sonic wasn't the smartest hedgehog out there, he wasn't dumb either.

"Then why are you acting so ... strange?"

Sonic had the sincerest of interest. He cared for the pink one and her recent actions had just baffled him. Recently Amy was acting quite strangely. Before Sonic was free to use her laptop whenever he wanted and now, she kept it to herself and hid it as her life depended on it. The blue bur knew that Amy likes to write from time to time but now? Sonic found her writing whenever he visited her at her house. She would be checking her phone constantly and even smiled as she typed on it. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe Amy was 'seeing' someone and the thought alone just made him pay more attention to her.

"Are you sure-"

"Everyone get on ready on set!"

Amy was saved by the show's director once again. She smiled awkwardly at her blue friend as she placed her laptop on her chair. She heard Sonic sigh in defeat and Amy felt a little bit bad that she made her friend and love interest worried. However, she just couldn't go to him and say 'Hey, I know I have been acting strange but it's because I am writing fanfiction of Sonic Boom and I don't want you to think I am weird.'

Amy greeted everyone as she stepped on set. The camera, lighting crew and just every who crossed her path. Of course, her friends were there as well looking as fresh as they could be. They were outdoors and currently they were filming Sonic Boom's most recent and most wanted episode 52 of season 1.

"Hey, guys! Amy greeted her friends, Sticks, Knuckles, and Tails as they waved their hands from right to left, Sonic followed from behind.

Amy's attention was focused on the red echidna who had sleepy eyes. This was very strange because Amy knew that Knuckles was one who appreciated his sleep especially because he always woke up early morning to go workout.

"Hey Knuckles, you alright?" Amy asked. "You look very sleepy.

Knuckles let out a yawn as he stretched his body. "I didn't sleep much I was binge reading this book I found online and-

"WHERE IN CHAOS IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?" The director of the show screamed in desperation as everyone was ready to go but the star of today's episode.

" I still can't believe they hired Shadow the Hedgehog to do this roll." Tails said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "I mean he is the same guy who appeared in Chao in Space 2."

"And in Anti-Vengers the Final Game," Sticks added.

"And in Fast and the Glorious 8," said Knuckles.

"It makes me wonder if Sonic Boom produces that much money for them to pay someone like him," Amy looked from side to side, in hopes that the black hedgehog would appear. She hasn't met him yet and if she was completely honest, she looking forward to his approval.

"He is not that big of a deal," Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I mean, I was in Chao in Space 2 as well."

"Yeah, as a side character. Shadow was actually the protagonist." Tails was saying this because it was the truth and not to annoy his blue friend. However, it was quite funny to see Sonic jealous over at Shadow the Hedgehog's accomplishments. Tails were lowkey a fanboy of the black hedgehog, although he would never admit that out loud.

"What is all of this fuzz about? I am right here,"

Finally, the hedgehog that everyone was waiting for arrived. He had an energy drink on his right hand and in one gulp he drank all of it. He then turned around to give it to his assistant who quickly took the can away from him. He stepped on the set where the rest of 'Team Sonic' waited to start.

"Mr. Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" Tails said as he extended out his hand, shaking a little due to the excitement. "I am Tails Miles Prower and I-"

"Yeah, I know who you are," Shadow said with a monotone voice.

The yellow fox leaned into Amy's ear and he whispered, _'Did you hear that Amy? He knows me.'_

"You are the only one who has ... descent acting skills," Shadow let out mocking laughter as he looked down on the rest of the 'actors.'

Everyone looked at him, offended at his comment. It seems like the rumors that the black hedgehog had a prepotent personality was true.

"Says the one who can only portray edgy characters."

Everyone turned to look at Amy in disbelief. Actually, she had thought of that in her head but in one way or another, it came out of her mouth. The set was filled with silence until Sonic let out a big laugh and wrapped his right arm around Amy's shoulder.

"That was a good one Ames!" Sonic said.

Shadow wasn't expecting that from the pink hedgehog in front of him. Who did she think she was? She was no one compared to the great acting career he has had. Of course, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"My apologies, I don't accept criticism from people who can't even act," Shadow replied.

"Well maybe if you did, you would get a different type of role from time to time," Amy replied.

By now Team Sonic was static. There was so much tension between the two and they had only met two seconds ago. Vermillion eyes met emerald ones and neither one of them wanted to quit the internal battle.

Shadow the Hedgehog had to admit, this was interesting.

"Shadow!" Sonic Boom's director interrupted the moment as he had finally eyed the black hedgehog. "You are late! What were you doing?"

Mia, a brown girl hedgehog, and Shadow's assistant was watching the scene unfold from afar. She watched the director seated on his high chair and to prevent Shadow from getting scolded, she answered on his behalf.

"He didn't get enough sleep yesterday sir-" Mia said loud enough but the director, who was an old and strict monkey, raised his hand and interrupted her.

"I want him to tell him,"

In all honesty, if it wasn't because he was the director, Shadow would have said something offensive. However, the black hedgehog always had a sense of responsibility and respect towards his job and especially to the director.

Shadow sighed and looked up to the director, "I was up all night on my phone ... reading."

"Hey, me too!" Knuckles said in surprise. "I was reading this really good story about our show and-"

"I am sure that whatever you were reading doesn't compare to what I was reading," Shadow interrupted him and rolled his eyes

The director faced palmed himself and loudly he said, "I don't care! Just make sure this doesn't happen again, Mr. Hedgehog."

Shadow couldn't say anything more. It was his first day on set and he almost wanted to leave ... almost.

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

The day ended worse than Amy expected. Shadow wasn't only prepotent, he was mean, rude and jerk. He took in every opportunity he had to bully and tease the hell at out of Amy. The black hedgehog mocked her acting, made fun of her lines and bumped into her multiple times.

And today has only been the first day of filming for this month's episode. Good thing that filming only took around two weeks to complete due that the episodes were short. They started every first day of the month. Today was September 1, they will finish on September 14 and they will have the rest of the month free. Thirteen more days to go, thirteen more days that she had to endure Shadow's presence on set.

She was quite disappointed when she found out who the real Shadow was. Just like her friend, Tails, Amy was secretly a fan of the acting he has done in the past. Although his roles were kind of repetitive, his acting was always exceptional. Even today, his acting techniques were really good, she even liked the character he was portraying.

Amy stretched her back as had finally reached the insides of her home. During today's break, she was able to finish the last chapter of 'Falling Petals' and to make it extra special, she wrote a 20 thousand final chapter. This chapter was filled with a lot of drama, romance, and fights which will lead to the second book. She couldn't wait to just upload it to her page so her readers will enjoy and maybe cry a little with her writing.

After showering and changing to her pajamas, Amy comfortably laid on her bed with her computer on her legs. She logged into fanfiction.com where she had already hundredth of comments in her work, reading for her to read. She always made sure to reply to them whenever she had the chance. The pink hedgehog even had created a bond with a couple of people who always commented on her fanfics. She scrolled down the comment section as she replied to them and a familiar username came into her screen.

_"I've following your work since I stumbled upon 'Blue Rose' and in all honesty, you are the best fanfiction writer out there. Every story you publish is great and you develop the characters amazingly well. Yesterday, I was re-reading all 30 previous chapters of 'Falling Petals' and I got late to work but it was worth it. I can't wait to read the final chapter tonight."_

_By_ _: The Fanfictioner_

Amy smiled to herself, she was always happy to read comments and it was one of the few things that kept her going through the day. She took a few moments to think about what to write and finally she began to type.

_"This means a lot to me. 'Blue Rose' was the first story I published and I am really happy you still enjoy it. I appreciate you a lot, I see that you always like and comment on my work. I'll keep working hard for you and my other readers. I hope you like the last chapter of 'Falling Petals' ... Thank you!"_

_By_ _: A Rose Without Thorns_

After she finished typing and hitting 'Enter', our adorable pink hedgie was now ready to publish the last chapter of her latest work. She uploads her writing file from her laptop, publishes it and waits for her reader's reaction. Amy closes her laptop and places it next to her, closing her eyes, the pink hedgehog drifted into sleep.

.

.

.

"CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE SONIC LEFT AMY TO GO SAVE THE WORLD?!" Knuckles, who has his bubbly self again was walking right and left on the set. "AFTER EVERYTHING THEY WENT THROUGH, HE LEAVES!"

"Knuckles, I am right here," Sonic said as he read a magazine. It was early morning and 'Team Sonic' was waiting for everyone to arrive. "Also, I am not going anywhere. I have to save enough folks on the Island as it is."

"I am not talking about you! I am talking about the Sonic on the story I am reading!" Knuckles replied again. "The writer said that they will punish a second book, so I have hope that they will end up together."

Amy, who was sitting on the actor's small circle, was interested in what Knuckles were reading. Especially since it seemed like he read the last chapter of her most recent work.

"Out of curiosity," Amy said. "What are you doing?"

"I read 'Falling Petals' by A Rose Without Thorns in fanfiction.com," Knuckles replied. "I just love their works is so good!"

Amy hid her evident blush by taking a sip of her coffee.

_"What if Knuckles is TheFanfictioner? He did say that he stayed up all night reading and his comment right now sounds a bit similar to the one of last night."_

"Wait, fanfiction.com?" Tails who was quietly drinking tea finally spoke up. "You read fanfiction?"

"I do," Knuckles said, still not seating down on his chair. "We need to support fans that create free content for others and besides ... Some of these writers are way better than the ones we have here."

"That, I do believe," Sticks puts down 'Theories Magazine', the issue of this month was government space theories. She was reading a very interesting story about a project that was created on a space colony and it was shut down due that scientists created a powerful ultimate life form.

"Still, it's lame," Sonic said, still not looking at his friends directly. "I understand your curiosity Knuckles, but I still think it's a bit weird. Especially the writer ... It's so cringy."

"It's not! Look!" Knuckles pull out his phone and shoved into Sonic's face, making drop the magazine that he was reading. "Read the first chapter! It's really good!"

The blue bur leaned his head a little, as he tried to catch a glimpse of Knuckle's phone. He read the first lines of the story and a smirk crossed his face. He grabbed Knuckle's phone and stood up from his seat.

"Although I was always pushed away by him, Sonic the Hedgehog was the only hedgehog that I ever wanted." Sonic made his voice sound in a higher pitch, pretending to be the female hedgehog. "His green eyes, his strong form, and heroic personality were some of the things that made me fall in love with him."

Tails and Sticks began to laugh. Even Knuckles who wasn't laughing at the story itself, but at Sonic's overly bad acting, let out a giggle or two.

"See? This is so bad!" Sonic said as he pointed to Knuckles' phone.

The blue one noticed that Amy was awfully quiet, just there, seating on her chair. As to look for her approval, Sonic asked, "Don't you think this is lame Amy? I mean just that fact that you love is ridiculous enough!"

"Yeah, haha," Amy looked down to the floor, as she tried to hide her evident embarrassment. "It is pathetic."

She had never felt such embarrassment before. When she stared this was because she enjoyed writing and loved to write about the Sonic Boom characters. However, looking at her peer's reaction made her wonder. They were the ones who interpreted the characters and they thought it was lame. Maybe, she wasn't as good of a writer as she thinks she was. Doubt filled her mind and before she could say to do anything else, Knuckles was jumped to say something.

"You all are just uncultured," Knuckled said as he took his phone away from Sonic's grasp "You guys will never know how deep and life-changing 'Falling Petals' is until you read it-"

"Will everyone just shut up?"

The prince of dark and gloom appeared and to say that he looked bad was an understatement. Shadow the Hedgehog had dark circles under his red eyes. He arched his back and his stance was way too weak. He looked sick even. Shadow walked towards his chair and sat down with a cup of black coffee on his hand.

"Well, did someone forget to read today's script?" Sonic said mockingly.

"I had a very emotionally draining experience last night, I don't need your jokes at this moment," the black hedgehog replied. He was wearing a black leather jacket and out of one of the pockets, he pulled out some shades and puts them on.

"It wasn't a joke," said Sonic. "There was a change in plans yesterday and we are supposed to record another scene today, did you read your script?"

At that moment, Shadow thanked Chaos that he was wearing shades because otherwise, everyone would have seen his confused face.

Just like he sat down on his chair, he stood up.

"I need to talk to my manager."

.

.

.

It was already 11 in the morning and they still haven't started filming. At this rate, they were just going to lose the day. It was September and the sunlight was running out short. Sonic Team was already eager to start but there was no sign of the director. Even less Shadow.

"Everyone takes one-hour break, come back at 12 P.M." the show director appeared. He had a tired face one that showed that he was done with his job.

The director came into the circle of actors and approached Amy directly.

"Ms. Rose, I need to speak to you ... Privately," he said as he made a motion to follow him.

"Of course, Mr. Johnson," the pink hedgehog stood from her chair and followed the old monkey. Once again, they were supposed to be filming outdoors. They had closed a small part of Hedgehog Village so they could film. Her friends were on the other side while Amy and Mr. Johnson had already placed themselves behind the camera crew to get some privacy.

"Ms. Rose, I need a favor," Mr. Johnson said. Amy nodded, not expecting that from the director. "I need you to stay here and help Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog finish memorize his script. I know you are the best at that."

Great, this is what she needed. To spend her break time with Shadow, the rudest hedgehog she has ever known. She knew that this wasn't really a favor but part of her job and she normally wouldn't have a mind. Amy was glad to help her friends memorize their scripts but Shadow? He was far from being her friend.

"I'll do it but, can I ask something?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why is he here? Don't get me wrong but Sonic Boom doesn't seem like the type of show that an actor of his caliber would want to do."

The old monkey sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "To be honest I don't even know either ... He just came in saying that he wanted to play a role in the show. He is charging us half the price he normally charges and this will definitely increase the rating of the show ... I know he doesn't have the best personality but for everyone's sake ... Just be nice to him."

Amy nodded. She knew that Shadow was hard to deal with, but just like the director said, having the black hedgehog on the show will help everyone. More ranting equals more money. Also, there was a small part of Shadow that intrigued Amy. Why would he want to be in this show if he could literally be in anything he wanted? Maybe if she could make him open up a little can find out.

The pink hedgehog looked back at her friends who were laughing again at her fanfiction as she saw that Sonic was once again holding up Knuckle's phone. Spending time with Shadow didn't seem so bad now.

.

.

.

It took all the strength in the world to come to terms with herself. Our pink hedgehog was backing out of the previously made decision as she waited outside Shadow's dressing room. She knocked once and she wished for Chaos that whatever Shadow was doing will stop him from opening the door. Amy looked around nervously, it wasn't like she was afraid of the black hedgehog, well maybe just a tiny bit. She was more scared of having to go through an awkward situation or saying something that might cost her head. In the coming steps of the were heard by the pink one and in a blink of an eye, Shadow was in front of her holding the door open for her to step in. She looked at him with an awkward smile on her face as she made her way in, in a sense, it was her way of greeting him. Yesterday, they didn't have the best of days but maybe Amy could make up for that by helping him. As she made her way in, she realized that his dressing room was way fancier than hers. All black, a bed, a small kitchen, and even a small dining room. For all, she knew this could a small house.

"So," Amy pushed her thoughts away as she sat down on the small dining table. "Today's scene we are going to be introducing your character ... do you know any of the script yet?"

"Not really, I wasn't notified about today's change and I didn't have time yesterday, " Shadow sat down on the chair facing Amy.

"No worries, change in plans happen a lot around here so it's best if you get used to it now," the pink hedgehog kept her eyes glued to the script. "Alright, your dialogue start on page seven so let's go from there. If we can't finish memorizing the script then we can improvise-"

"Why are you helping me?"

The question took Amy by surprise, finally, she looked at the black hedgehog in front of her who had a monotone look on his face. His right hand served as support for his face as it delicately rested on his right cheek. The sunlight coming from the window highlighted Shadow's feature and especially his eyes. Vermillion eyes studied her deeply and Amy could see why he was so popular with the ladies.

"To be honest, because they asked me to and ..." Amy sighed as she shook away the thought. "Because a part of me wants to start again with you"

"We didn't have a good start, didn't we?" Shadow looked outside the window as if he in deep thought. Three seconds pass in which Amy thought it had been minutes, a very unpleasant feeling ran down her spine. She wanted to end with the awkwardness but Shadow beat her to it.

"There's no way I am going to memorize all 50 pages in one hour," Shadow said as he looked back to look at the pink hedgehog.

"Then improvise!" Amy replied. "This is your character, create your own dialogue."

"I don't know who this character is! And I am sure not even the writers know," Shadow stood up from the chair and walked towards the small bed that was across the dining table.

Amy looked over at the black hedgehog who was resting comfortably on his bed.

"Then even better! Make it your own!" Amy raised her voice a little. "Look, for what I know your character, 'Shadow' is mysterious and he may come off as rude but he actually cares for others. He just doesn't know how to properly show it."

Shadow looked over to Amy and with a plain expression he asked, "Meaning?"

Amy stood up from her chair and placed herself in front of the black and red striped hedgehog. She looked at him as she placed her hands on her waist. "Meaning that maybe he had a tragic past, something that explains his personality. It makes him an interesting character ... You can work something from that."

"I don't know, doesn't it sound too-"

Shadow would have never expected what happened next. At one moment, he was lying peacefully on his bed. The next moment, he was still lying peacefully on his bed but the difference was that Amy was on top of him. Her hands were placed on the sides of his head. Her legs were slightly touching his as she had positioned them to the side of his.

"You need to stop!" Amy said, her face close very close to Shadow's. "You have beaten up my friends! What are you after us?"

Shadow blinked multiples times. First, nothing made sense but his brain connected the dots. This was similar to the scene he read on the script. Where the Sonic pinned him down to the ground after a fight. He was pressured and he only had a few seconds, what should he respond?

"I am not after you nor your friends! I am trying to complete my mission and you are just on the way!"

A few seconds passed in which Amy and Shadow only stared at each other's eyes. Amy was looking at him, surprised that he actually followed along with her plan. And Shadow? Where he was starting to get lost. Lost in the pink one's emerald eyes and for a small fraction of a second, he had forgotten where he was.

"That was good!" Amy said as she made Shadow wake up from his trance. "It's a bit vague but that leaves up to interpretation and further build-up for the story."

The pink hedgehog moved away and took a sit on the edge of Shadow's bed. She didn't think too much about it. However, Shadow couldn't let go of that thought that easily.

"You are a strange one," Shadow said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the pink one. "Last time someone confronted me like that was Rouge and it was a different circumstance."

"Rouge as ..." Amy gulped. " Rouge the Bat? The famous actress?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Of course, I do! she is the best actress of our times! She is great!" Amy said excitedly. Shadow noticed that Amy's tail was wiggling from side to side, it was something that he would normally make fun of but he had to admit that it is cute on her.

At that moment, Amy remembered a couple of days ago she was reading a celebrities' magazine. There was a rumor saying that Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were in a secret relationship. She wanted to ask him about it but decided not to since that would be crossing the boundaries. Maybe she would ask ... Later on, if they ever get to be that open with each other. 

"Anyways," Amy turned around to look at Shadow, who was once again looking at her with his vermillion eyes. "Should we keep practicing some more?"

.

.

.

Filming the scene did not only go great but Shadow got praised all from everyone after the shooting. Even Sonic had to admit that he had done a good job and Mr. Johnson went personally to Shadow and thanked him for his commitment to his character. Every time this happened, Shadow looked back at Amy and gave her a small smile to acknowledge her help. He didn't exactly thank her, but Amy knew this was the best thing she could get from him.

More days like this came. In two weeks, Team Sonic had slowly made up their minds that Shadow was going to be sticking around for some time. There was still some conflict from time to time but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. The black hedgehog would even 'compliment' the other members once in a while. ' _Not half bad', 'Could be better but it wasn't horrible', 'If you are going to say that, at least keep your head up. It will make you look more credible.'_

Shadow had slowly made his way into the Sonic Boom family and nobody was complaining. He still had his prepotency and pride, which he would show more often than his soft side. But at least he was trying. Amy Rose didn't care now. He wasn't interfering with her job nor she was interfering with his. They didn't have much communication since she helped him improvise. Maybe just the casual, _'Is there any coffee?_ ' and a _'Yes, it's over there.'_

It was the last day of filming and as usual, Amy said goodbye to everyone on set. She won't be seeing them until the next month so she made sure she got to say her goodbyes to every last one of them. Finally, her friends were last. She didn't care too much about saying goodbye to them because she knew she will seem them in the next couple of days. Probably when Eggman is attacking or something like that. Strange enough, Eggman never attacked them on filming days, it was as if he knew and didn't want to ruin their day on purpose.

"I say we should go to the beach soon," Knuckles said.

"I am down," Tails said and Sticks nodded in agreement.

"Same," Sonic was then quick to turn around and face Amy who seemed to look at something or rather someone else. In hopes that she will give him some attention, Sonic raised his voice a little. "What about you Ames? Do you want to go to the beach?"

"What about Shadow?"

Amy's response wasn't the answer Sonic was looking for and instead, he proceeded to walk towards the pink hedgehog and placed his arm around her shoulder in hopes to comfort her. "I don't think he is the type to go to the beach."

"Should we at least invite him?" Amy said, still looking away. She was a bit embarrassed that Sonic was doing this more and more often. "I mean just out of courtesy ...It doesn't matter if he says no."

"I guess if you want to you can do that but ..." the blue one faced the direction that Amy was looking at. His green eyes met the black figure and a small hint of jealousy treated overtake the blue blur seeing that Amy was giving too much attention to Shadow. "You are still coming with us, right?"

The pink hedgehog had finally faced her blue hero and saw a small smile placed on his lips. She returned it and kindly she said, 'Of course!'

.

.

.

Shadow the Hedgehog was glad that the filming was done. A part of him was enjoying filming for this low-quality show but he still felt relieved that this was over ... for now. He walked outside the set where his beautiful black motorcycle waited for him. Today was going to be a relaxing night. Just him, a glass of wine and re-reading some of his favorite stories.

"Hey, Shadow!"

The black hedgehog recognized that voice, he turned around and met a running pink hedgie running towards him. Almost out of breath as if she had been looking for him everywhere. When she finally reached him, she took a few seconds to get air back into her lungs. Shadow watched every single moment of her and waited until she was ready to speak again.

"This month's episode is coming out next week. To celebrate the launching, my friends and I are going to the beach," Amy looked around, a bit nervous to look at him in the eyes. "I was wondering, I mean, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Alright, this was something he had never experienced before. He was usually invited by other acting peers to go to parties and formal get-togethers where a large group of people was present. However, he had never been invited to such an 'intimate' activity before. Going to the beach? As for playing volleyball together? As building sandcastles? Doing a cookout and eating together after playing in the water?

Was Amy Rose that crazy?

"My apologies," Shadow said. "I am not interested in such things."

Amy mentally sighed in relieve, her job here was done. "It's alright! I won't see you for a while so if you need a friend, hit me up. I am one phone call away."

The rose hedgehog was already making her way out, she walked a few steps away until she felt something small hit her head.

She turned around again to face Shadow who was proudly playing with pebbles on his hand. "You said to hit you up if I need a friend."

Amy didn't know how to react to that. It was clever and even sweet of him. However, Amy didn't know until what extent he meant his words or he was just saying it to tease her.

But she was about to find out.

"Well," Amy walked towards the black hedgehog, a small smirk decorated her face. She wasn't completely doing this, but she still decided to give it a try. She mounted Shadow's bike and placed her hands on the accelerator and the break. "I can be your friend right now."

It was very interesting, the strange dynamic that the two had. Shadow wasn't even complaining which even surprised him. He didn't let just anyone ride his bike, but if it was the pink hedgehog then maybe he could make an exception.

Her character and persona were just very intriguing to him. She was a simple hedgehog, very plain looking but still, there was something about her that attracted him to her.

"Very well then," Shadow said as he took a sit on his motorcycle. He placed his hands delicately on the pink hedgehog's hip, trying to touch as little as he could. They were close but Amy didn't seem to mind the contact at all. "Where to next?"

.

.

.

That night Amy and Shadow didn't speak a word. Nothing else was said as they only enjoyed each other's company in silence. Amy took Shadow across the island to see things he had never seen before. The moon provided enough light for them to fully appreciate the beauty of the forests, beaches, and even small villages. Amy let out a small smile whenever Shadow got excited about the smallest things. Did he see a pretty flower? His ears would move excitedly. Did he see a pretty view? Again, his ears. Did he try a fruit that he liked? Ears. He was very expressive with them and Amy was found of such a cute act.

When their time as running out, Amy drove to her house. She thanked Shadow for the night and a sense of her told her that Shadow didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

She climbed out of the motorcycle and watched Shadow take her previous seat. The pink hedgehog was ready to enter her house but before, she had to properly say goodbye to those vermillion eyes.

"I'll see you next month Shadow," Amy said as she kept eye contact with the black one. "I hope you enjoy this month's chapter."

"Chapter?"

_Holy shit._

"Episode! I meant to say, I hope you enjoy this month's episode!"

Amy cursed mentally at the fanfiction writer inside of her who was so used to saying 'I hope you enjoy this chapter.'

"I will ... I believe," Shadow replied.

"Well, you are a great actor," Amy said quickly. "Whatever you are on it, I am sure it will be great."

Her words weren't meant to come out of her mouth so easily. She said them so naturally that it caught her and Shadow in surprise. The pink hedgehog looked around nervously as she tried to hide the evident blush on her face. Amy wanted to disappear, to get inside her house and just start writing the new fanfiction she had in mind.

A few seconds in which no one said a word until Shadow decided to break the silence.

"It will be great ..." Shadow said as he turned on his bike again, ready to leave. "Because you helped me along the way."

.

.

.

This month's episode of Sonic Boom wasn't great ... it was fantastic. People were just loving the introduction of Shadow the Hedgehog into the story. After a few hours of being aired, people were already talking about it their social media and other types of platforms. Amy even had to admit that if it wasn't because she was already in love with the blue bur, she might have been a Shadow fangirl. He acted amazingly well and he made his character his which was very hard to compel.

Right now, the pink hedgehog was comfortably sitting on her sofa, as the TV was on and she was scrolling to her fanfiction web page. Tomorrow she was going to the beach with her friends and maybe she could take her laptop with her to finish some writing.

An idea crossed her mind and to celebrate the brand-new episode of Sonic's Boom, she decided to open up prompt requests.

She began to type on her laptop.

_"Sonic Boom's new episode was really good, wasn't it? To celebrate today's episode, I'll be opening up prompt requests! Send it right away and I'll answer_ _you_ _as soon as I can!"_

_By_ _: A Rose Without Thorns_

The pink hedgehog clicked 'Enter' and soon after she began to receive multiple notifications. She opened one from a username she clearly recognized. This person was a long and loyal follower of her and it was now her personal goal to give them the best story they could even ask for.

However, her heart skipped a bit when she read the prompt request.

_"As I watched this recent Sonic Boom episode, I realized that Shadow and Amy's characters have great potential to develop a relationship. Can I request a story where Shadow and Amy fall in love? Thank you."_

_By_ _: The Fanfictioner_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Can you all believe this is the first Sonic Boom AU I've written since my first story 'First Impressions'? That was probably the longest synopsis I have ever written as well lol and still it's not even half what this story will be about. I am honestly very excited to write this. I was thinking that this story could have around 10 chapters with 10K words in each chapter (I may look for beta readers, because this a lot of work) This one is barely 6K500 because this is a draft.

Still, I wanted to lay out some ideas with this and in the actual story, some things could change.

I may work on this again after I finish writing the prompt request I have left. I don't know you guys tell me if you would like some more. If I do, this story will probably only be available of Ao3 (Because I am planning to change there really soon) Anyways, thank you again for reading! Until next time!


	2. Pineapple Pizza

_The Fanfictioner_

_Pineapple Pizza_

.

.

.

_The moon was above them and although it was a cold night, they didn't care. Sonic got closer to Amy, emeralds eyes shone brightly with love and desire. He caressed her as he softly placed his hands around her face, pulling her closer to him. Amy licked her lips as they begged to be touched by the blue blur. They have fought to be together for a long time and now nothing was stopping them. Finally, they could express and show their love to the world with no restrictions, with complete freedom. Sonic got closer to his lover, their lips just a few centimeters away and then-_

"Amy, what are you writing?"

The pink hedgehog slammed shut her laptop as she mentally cursed for not being more delicate. Today was filming day but she promised her followers that she was going to update a new chapter of _'Falling Petals'_ by tonight. Of course, like the good fanfic writer that she was, she always kept her promises.

Amy shifted her body from the chair to look at the standing blue hedgehog behind her. She tried to hide the panic on her face but it seemed like this picked Sonic's interest even more.

"Um... my shopping list?" That came out more like a question than a statement. Once again, she cursed under her breath because although Sonic wasn't the smartest hedgehog out there, he wasn't dumb either.

"Then why are you acting so ... strange?"

Sonic had the sincerest of interest. He cared for the pink one and her recent actions had just baffled him. Recently, Amy was acting quite strangely. Before Sonic was free to use her laptop whenever he wanted and now, she kept it to herself and hid it as her life depended on it. The blue bur knew that Amy likes to write from time to time but now? Sonic found her writing whenever he visited her at her house. She would be checking her phone constantly and even smiled as she typed on it. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe Amy was 'seeing' someone and the thought alone just made him pay more attention to her.

"Are you sure-"

"Everyone get on ready on set!"

Amy was saved by the show's director once again. She smiled awkwardly at her blue friend as she placed her laptop on her chair. She heard Sonic sigh in defeat and Amy felt a little bit bad that she made her friend and love interest worried. However, she just couldn't go to him and say _'Hey, I know I have been acting strange but it's because I am writing fanfiction of Sonic Boom and I don't want you to think I am weird.'_

Amy greeted everyone as she stepped on set. The camera, lighting crew and just every who crossed her path. Of course, her friends were there as well looking as fresh as they could be. They were outdoors and currently they were filming Sonic Boom's most recent and most wanted episode 52 of season 1.

"Hey, guys! Amy greeted her friends, Sticks, Knuckles, and Tails as they waved their hands from right to left, Sonic followed from behind.

Amy's attention was focused on the red echidna who had sleepy eyes. This was very strange because Amy knew that Knuckles was one who appreciated his sleep especially because he always woke up early morning to go workout.

"Hey Knuckles, you alright?" Amy asked. "You look very sleepy.

Knuckles let out a yawn as he stretched his body. "I didn't sleep much I was binge reading this book I found online and-

"WHERE IN CHAOS IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?" The director of the show screamed in desperation as everyone was ready to go but the star of today's episode.

" I still can't believe they hired Shadow the Hedgehog to do this roll." Tails said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "I mean he is the same guy who appeared in Chao in Space 2."

"And in Anti-Vengers the Final Game," Sticks added.

"And in Fast and the Glorious 8," said Knuckles.

"It makes me wonder if Sonic Boom produces that much money for them to pay someone like him," Amy looked from side to side, in hopes that the black hedgehog would appear. She hasn't met him yet and if she was completely honest, she looking forward to his approval.

"He is not that big of a deal," Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I mean, I was in Chao in Space 2 as well."

"Yeah, as a side character. Shadow was actually the protagonist." Tails was saying this because it was the truth and not to annoy his blue friend. However, it was quite funny to see Sonic get jealous over Shadow the Hedgehog's accomplishments. Tails was lowkey a fanboy of the black hedgehog, although he would never admit that out loud.

"What is all of this fuzz about? I am right here,"

Finally, the hedgehog that everyone was waiting for arrived. He had an energy drink on his right hand and in one gulp he drank all of it. He then turned around to give it to his assistant who quickly took the can away from him. He stepped on the set where the rest of 'Team Sonic' waited to start.

"Mr. Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" Tails said as he extended out his hand, shaking a little due to the excitement. "I am Tails Miles Prower and I-"

"Yeah, I know who you are," Shadow said with a monotone voice.

The yellow fox leaned into Amy's ear and he whispered, _'Did you hear that Amy? He knows me.'_

"You are the only one who has ... descent acting skills," Shadow let out mocking laughter as he looked down on the rest of the 'actors.'

Everyone looked at him, offended at his comment. It seems like the rumors that the black hedgehog had a prepotent personality was true.

"Says the one who can only portray edgy characters."

Everyone turns to look at Amy in disbelief. Actually, she had thought of that in her head but in one way or another, it came out of her mouth. The set was filled with silence until Sonic let out a big laugh and wrapped his right arm around Amy's shoulder.

"That was a good one Ames!" Sonic said.

Shadow wasn't expecting that from the pink hedgehog in front of him. Who did she think she was? She was no one compared to the great acting career he has had. Of course, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"My apologies, I don't accept criticism from people who can't even act," Shadow replied.

"Well maybe if you did, you would get a different type of role from time to time," Amy replied.

By now Team Sonic was static. There was so much tension between the two and they had only met two seconds ago. Vermillion eyes met emerald ones and neither one of them wanted to quit the internal battle.

Shadow the Hedgehog had to admit, this was interesting.

"Shadow!" Sonic Boom's director interrupted the moment as he had finally eyed the black hedgehog. "You are late! What were you doing?"

Mia, a brown girl hedgehog, and Shadow's assistant was watching the scene unfold from afar. She watched the director sitting on his high chair and to prevent Shadow from getting scolded, she answered on his behalf.

"He didn't get enough sleep yesterday sir-" Mia said loud enough but the director, who was an old and strict monkey, raised his hand and interrupted her.

"I want him to tell me,"

In all honesty, if it wasn't because he was the director, Shadow would have said something offensive. However, the black hedgehog always had a sense of responsibility and respect towards his job and especially to the director.

Shadow sighed and looked up to the director, "I was up all night on my phone ... reading."

"Hey, me too!" Knuckles said in surprise. "I was reading this really good story about our show and-"

"I am sure that whatever you were reading doesn't compare to what I was reading," Shadow interrupted him and rolled his eyes

The director faced palmed himself and loudly he said, "I don't care! Just make sure this doesn't happen again, Mr. Hedgehog."

Shadow couldn't say anything more. It was his first day on set and he almost wanted to leave ... almost.

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

The day ended worse than Amy expected. Shadow wasn't only prepotent, he was mean, rude and jerk. He took in every opportunity he had to bully and tease the hell at out of Amy. The black hedgehog mocked her acting, made fun of her lines and bumped into her multiple times.

And today has only been the first day of filming for this month's episode. Good thing that filming only took around two weeks to complete due that the episodes were short. They started every first day of the month. Today was September 1, they will finish on September 14 and they will have the rest of the month free. Thirteen more days to go, thirteen more days that she had to endure Shadow's presence on set.

She was quite disappointed when she found out who the real Shadow was. Just like her friend, Tails, Amy was secretly a fan of the acting he has done in the past. Although his roles were kind of repetitive, his acting was always exceptional. Even today, his acting techniques were really good, she even liked the character he was portraying.

Amy stretched her back as she had finally reached the insides of her home. During today's break, she was able to finish the last chapter of ' _Falling Petals'_ and to make it extra special, she wrote a 20 thousand final chapter. This chapter was filled with a lot of drama, romance, and fights which will lead to the second book. She couldn't wait to just upload it to her page so her readers will enjoy and maybe cry a little with her writing.

After showering and changing to her pajamas, Amy comfortably laid on her bed with her computer on her legs. She logged into _fan_ _x_ _fiction.com_ where she had already hundredth of comments in her work, waiting to be read by her. She always made sure to reply to them whenever she had the chance. The pink hedgehog even created a bond with a couple of people who always commented on her fanfics. She scrolled down the comment section as she replies to them and a familiar username came into her screen.

_"I've following your work since I stumbled upon 'The Forest of Dreams: A Love Story' and in all honesty, you are the best fanfiction writer out there. You improved so much and now every story you publish is great and you develop the characters amazingly well. Yesterday, I was re-reading all 30 previous chapters of 'Falling Petals' and I got late to work but it was worth it. I can't wait to read the final chapter tonight."_

_By: The Fanfictioner_

Amy smiled to herself, she was always happy to read comments and it was one of the few things that kept her going through the day. She took a few moments to think about what to write and finally she began to type.

_"This means a lot to me. 'The Forest of Dreams: A Love Story' was the first story I wrote and I am really happy you still enjoy it. I appreciate you a lot, I see that you always like and comment on my work. I'll keep working hard for you and my other readers. I hope you like the last chapter of 'Falling Petals' ... Thank you!"_

_By: A Rose Without Thorns_

After she finished typing and hitting ' _Enter_ ', our adorable pink hedgie was now ready to publish the last chapter of her latest work. She uploads her writing file from her laptop, publishes it and waits for her reader's reaction. Amy closes her laptop and places it next to her, closing her eyes, the pink hedgehog drifted into sleep.

.

.

.

"CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE SONIC LEFT AMY TO GO SAVE THE WORLD?!" Knuckles, who has his bubbly self again was walking right and left on the set. "AFTER EVERYTHING THEY WENT THROUGH, HE LEAVES!"

"Knuckles, I am right here," Sonic said as he read a magazine. It was early morning and 'Team Sonic' was waiting for everyone to arrive. "Also, I am not going anywhere. I have to save enough folks on the island as it is."

"I am not talking about you! I am talking about the Sonic on the story I was reading!" Knuckles replied again. "The writer said that they will publish a second book, so I have hope that they will end up together."

Amy, who was sitting on the actor's small chair circle, was interested in what Knuckles was reading. Especially since it seemed like he read the last chapter of her most recent work.

"Out of curiosity," Amy began. "What were you reading?"

"I read ' _Falling Petals_ ' by A Rose Without Thorns in fanxfiction.com," Knuckles replied. "I just love the writer's stories, they are so good!"

Amy hid her evident blush by taking a sip of her coffee.

_"What if Knuckles is TheFanfictioner? He did say that he stayed up all night reading and his comment right now sounds a bit similar to the one of last night."_

"Wait, fanxfiction.com?" Tails who was quietly drinking tea finally spoke up. "You read fanfiction?"

"I do," Knuckles said, still not seating down on his chair. "We need to support fans that create free content for others and besides ... Some of these writers are way better than the ones we have here."

"That, I do believe," Sticks puts down ' _Theories Magazine'_ , the issue of this month was government space theories. She was reading a very interesting story about a project that was created on a space colony and it was shut down due that scientists created a powerful ultimate life form.

"Still, it's lame," Sonic said, still not looking at his friends directly. "I understand your curiosity Knuckles, but I still think it's a bit weird. Especially the writer ... It's so cringy."

"It's not! Look!" Knuckles pulls out his phone and shoved into Sonic's face, making him drop the magazine that he was reading. "Read the first chapter! It's really good!"

The blue bur leaned his head a little, as he tried to catch a glimpse of Knuckle's phone. He read the first lines of the story and a smirk crossed his face. He grabbed Knuckle's phone and stood up from his seat.

"Although I was always pushed away by him, Sonic the Hedgehog was the only one for me." Sonic made his voice sound in a higher pitch, pretending to be the female hedgehog of the story. "His green eyes, his strong form, and heroic personality were some of the things that made me fall in love with him."

Tails and Sticks began to laugh. Even Knuckles who wasn't laughing at the story itself, but at Sonic's overly bad acting, let out a giggle or two.

"See? This is so bad!" Sonic said as he pointed to Knuckles' phone.

The blue one noticed that Amy was awfully quiet, just there, sitting on her chair. As to look for her approval, Sonic asked, "Don't you think this is lame Amy? I mean just the fact that you love me is ridiculous enough!"

"Yeah, haha," Amy looked down to the floor, as she tried to hide her evident embarrassment. "It is pathetic."

She had never felt such embarrassment before. The pink one started this because she enjoyed writing and loved to write about the Sonic Boom characters. However, looking at her peer's reaction made her wonder. They were the ones who interpreted the characters and they thought it was lame. Maybe, she wasn't as good of a writer as she thought she was. Doubt filled her mind and before she could say or do anything else, Knuckles jumped to say something.

"You all are just uncultured," Knuckled said as he took his phone away from Sonic's grasp "You guys will never know how deep and life-changing ' _Falling Petals_ ' is until you read it-"

"Will everyone just shut up?"

The prince of dark and gloom appeared and to say that he looked bad was an understatement. Shadow the Hedgehog had dark circles under his red eyes. He arched his back and his stance was way too weak. He even looked sick. Shadow walked towards his chair and sat down with a cup of black coffee on his hand.

"Well, did someone forget to read today's script or something?" Sonic said mockingly.

"I had a very emotionally draining experience last night, I don't need your jokes at this moment," The black hedgehog replied. He was wearing a black leather jacket and out of it's right pocket, he pulled out some shades and puts them on.

"It wasn't a joke," said Sonic. "There was a change in plans yesterday and we are supposed to record another scene today, did you read your script?"

At that moment, Shadow thanked Chaos that he was wearing shades because otherwise, everyone would have seen his confused face.

Just like he sat down on his chair, he stood up again.

"I need to talk to my manager."

.

.

.

It was already 11 in the morning and they still haven't started filming. At this rate, they were just going to lose the day. It was September and the sunlight was running out short. Sonic Team was already eager to start but there was no sign of the director. Even less Shadow.

"Everyone takes one-hour break, come back at 12 P.M." The show director appeared. He had a tired face, one that showed that he was done with his job.

The director came into the circle of actors and approached Amy directly.

"Ms. Rose, I need to speak to you ... Privately," he said as he made a motion to follow him.

"Of course, Mr. Johnson," the pink hedgehog stood from her chair and followed the old monkey. Once again, they were supposed to be filming outdoors. They had closed a small part of Hedgehog Village so they could film. Her friends were on the other side while Amy and Mr. Johnson had already placed themselves behind the camera crew to get some privacy.

"Ms. Rose, I need a favor," Mr. Johnson said. Amy nodded, not expecting that from the director. "I need you to stay here and help Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog finish memorizing his script. I know you are the best at that."

Great, this is just what she needed. To spend her break time with Shadow, the rudest hedgehog she has ever known. She knew that this wasn't really a favor but part of her job and she normally wouldn't have cared. Amy was glad to help her friends memorize their scripts but Shadow? He was far from being her friend.

"I'll do it but, can I ask something?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why is he here? Don't get me wrong but Sonic Boom doesn't seem like the type of show that an actor of his caliber would want to do."

The old monkey sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "To be honest I don't even know either ... He just came in saying that he wanted to play a role in the show. He is charging us half the price he normally charges and this will definitely increase the rating of the show ... I know Shadow doesn't have the best personality but for everyone's sake ... Just be nice to him."

Amy nodded. She knew that Shadow was hard to deal with, but just like the director said, having the black hedgehog on the show will help everyone. More ranting equals more money. Also, there was a small part of Shadow that intrigued Amy. Why would he want to be in this show if he could literally be in anything he wanted? Maybe if she could make him open up a little she can find out.

The pink hedgehog looks back at her friends who were laughing again at her fanfiction as she saw that Sonic was once again holding up Knuckle's phone. Spending time with Shadow didn't seem so bad now.

.

.

.

It took all the strength in the world to come to terms with herself. Our pink lady was backing out of the previously made decision as she waited outside Shadow's dressing room. She knocked once and she wished for Chaos that whatever Shadow was doing will stop him from opening the door. Amy looked around nervously, it wasn't like she was afraid of the black hedgehog, well maybe just a tiny bit. She was more scared of having to go through an awkward situation or saying something that might cost her head. Incoming steps were heard by the pink one and in a blink of an eye, Shadow was in front of her, holding the door open for her to step in. She looked at him with an awkward smile on her face as she made her way in, in a sense, it was her way of greeting him. Yesterday, they didn't have the best of days but maybe Amy could make up for that by helping him. As she made her way in, she realized that his dressing room was way fancier than hers. All black, a bed, a small kitchen, and even a small dining room. For all she knew this could a small house.

"So," Amy pushed her thoughts away as she sat down on the small dining table. "Today's scene we are going to be introducing your character ... do you know any of the script yet?"

"Not really, I wasn't notified about today's change and I didn't have time yesterday, " Shadow sat down on the chair facing Amy.

"No worries, change in plans happen a lot around here so it's best if you get used to it now," the pink hedgehog kept her eyes glued to the script. "Alright, your dialogue start on page seven so let's go from there. If we can't finish memorizing the script then we can improvise-"

"Why are you helping me?"

The question took Amy by surprise, finally, she looks at the black hedgehog in front of her who had a monotone look on his face. His right hand served as support for his face as it delicately rested on his right cheek. The sunlight coming from the window highlighted Shadow's features and especially his eyes. Vermillion eyes studied her deeply and Amy could see why he was so popular with the ladies.

"To be honest, because they asked me to and ..." Amy sighed as she shook away the thought. "Because a part of me wants to start again with you."

"We didn't have a good start yesterday, did we?" Shadow looked outside the window as if he was in deep thought. Three seconds pass in which Amy thought it had been minutes, a very unpleasant feeling ran down her spine. She wanted to end with the awkwardness but Shadow beat her to it.

"There's no way I am going to memorize all 50 pages in one hour," Shadow said as he looked back at the pink hedgehog.

"Then improvise!" Amy replied. "This is your character, create your own dialogue."

"I don't know who this character is! And I am sure not even the writers know," Shadow stood up from the chair and walked towards the small bed that was across the dining table.

Amy looks over at the black hedgehog who was resting comfortably on his bed.

"Then even better! Make it your own!" Amy raised her voice a little. "Look, for what I know your character, ' _Shadow_ ', is mysterious and rude but he actually cares for others. He just doesn't know how to properly show it."

Shadow looks over to Amy and with a plain expression he asked, "Meaning?"

Amy stood up from her chair and placed herself in front of the black and red striped hedgehog. She looked at him as she placed her hands on her waist. "Meaning that maybe he had a tragic past, something that explains his personality. It makes him an interesting character ... You can work something from that."

"I don't know, doesn't it sound too-"

Shadow would have never expected what happened next. At one moment, he was laying peacefully on his bed. The next moment, he was still laying peacefully on his bed but the difference was that Amy was on top of him. Her hands were placed on the sides of his head. Her legs were slightly touching his as she had positioned them to each side of his legs.

"You need to stop!" Amy said, her face very close to Shadow's. "You have beaten up my friends! Why are you after us?"

Shadow blinked multiples times. First, nothing made sense but his brain connected the dots. This was similar to the scene he read on the script. Where Sonic pinned him down to the ground after a fight. He was pressured and he only had a few seconds, how should he respond?

"I am not after you nor your friends! I am trying to complete my mission and you are just on the way!"

A few seconds passed in which Amy and Shadow only stared at each other's eyes. Amy was looking at him, surprised that he actually followed along with her plan. And Shadow? Well, he was starting to get lost. Lost in the pink one's emerald eyes and for a small fraction of a second, he had forgotten where he was.

"That was good!" Amy said as she made Shadow wake up from his trance. "It's a bit vague but that leaves up to interpretation and further build-up for the story."

The pink hedgehog moved away and took a sit on the edge of Shadow's bed. She didn't think too much about it. However, Shadow couldn't let go of that thought that easily.

"You are a strange one," Shadow said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the pink one. "Last time someone confronted me like that was Rouge and it was a different circumstance."

"Rouge as ..." Amy gulped. " Rouge the Bat? The famous actress?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Of course, I do! She is the best actress of our generation! She is great!" Amy said excitedly. Shadow noticed that Amy's tail was wiggling from side to side, it was something that he would normally make fun of but he had to admit that it is cute on her.

At that moment, Amy remembered that a couple of days ago she was reading a celebrities' magazine. There was a rumor saying that Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were in a secret relationship. She wanted to ask him about it but decided not to since that would be crossing the boundaries. Maybe she would ask ... Later on, if they ever get to be that open with each other.

"Anyways," Amy turned around to look at Shadow, who was once again looking at her with his vermillion eyes. "Should we practice a little more?"

.

.

.

Filming the scene did not only go great but Shadow got praised from everyone after the shooting. Even Sonic had to admit that he had done a good job and Mr. Johnson went personally to Shadow and thanked him for his commitment to his character. Every time this happened, Shadow would look back at Amy and gave her a small smile to acknowledge her help. He didn't exactly thank her, but Amy knew this was the best thing she could get from him.

More days like this came. In two weeks, Team Sonic had slowly made up their minds that Shadow was going to be sticking around for some time. There was still some conflict from time to time but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. The black hedgehog would even 'compliment' the other members once in a while. ' _Not half bad', 'Could be better but it wasn't horrible', 'If you are going to say that, at least keep your head up. It will make you look more credible.'_

Shadow had slowly made his way into the Sonic Boom family and nobody was complaining. He still had his prepotency and pride, which he would show more often than his soft side. But at least he was trying. Amy Rose didn't care now. He wasn't interfering with her job nor she was interfering with his. They didn't have much communication since she helped him improvise. Maybe just the casual, _'Is there any coffee?_ ' and a _'Yes, it's over there.'_

It was the last day of filming and as usual, Amy said goodbye to everyone on set. She won't be seeing them until next month so she made sure she got to say her goodbyes to every last one of them. Finally, her friends were last. She didn't care too much about saying goodbye to them because she knew she will seem them in the next couple of days. Probably when Eggman is attacking or something like that. Strange enough, Eggman never attacked them on filming days, it was as if he knew and didn't want to ruin their day on purpose.

"I say we should go to the beach soon," Knuckles said.

"I am down," Tails said and Sticks nodded in agreement.

"Same," Sonic was then quick to turn around and face Amy who seemed to look at something or rather someone else. In hopes that she will give him some attention, Sonic raised his voice a little. "What about you Ames? Do you want to go to the beach?"

"What about Shadow?"

Amy's response wasn't the answer Sonic was looking for and instead, he proceeded to walk towards the pink hedgehog and place his arm around her shoulder in hopes to comfort her. "I don't think he is the type to go to the beach."

"Should we at least invite him?" Amy said, still looking away. She was a bit embarrassed that Sonic was doing this more and more often. "I mean just out of courtesy ...It doesn't matter if he says no."

"I guess if you want to you can do that but ..." The blue one faces the direction that Amy was looking at. His green eyes met the black figure and a small hint of jealousy treated to overtake the blue blur seeing that Amy was giving too much attention to Shadow. "You are still coming with us, right?"

The pink hedgehog had finally faced her blue hero and saw a small smile placed on his lips. She returned it and kindly she said, 'Of course!'

.

.

.

Shadow the Hedgehog was glad that the filming was done. A part of him was enjoying filming for this low-quality show but he still felt relieved that this was over ... for now. He walks outside the set where his beautiful black motorcycle waited for him. Today was going to be a relaxing night. Just him, a glass of wine and re-reading some of his favorite stories.

"Hey, Shadow!"

The black hedgehog recognized that voice, he turned around and met a pink hedgie running towards him. Almost out of breath as if she had been looking for him everywhere. When she finally reached him, she took a few seconds to get air back into her lungs. Shadow watched every single moment of her and waited until she was ready to speak again.

"This month's episode is coming out next week. To celebrate the launching, my friends and I are going to the beach," Amy looked around, a bit nervous to look at him in the eyes. "I was wondering, I mean, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Alright, this was something he had never experienced before. He was usually invited by other acting peers to go to parties and formal get-togethers where a large group of people were present. However, he had never been invited to such an 'intimate' activity before. Going to the beach? As like playing volleyball together? As building sandcastles? Doing a cookout and eating together after playing in the water?

Was Amy Rose that crazy?

"My apologies," Shadow said. "I am not interested in such things."

Amy mentally sighed in relieve, her job here was done. "It's alright! I won't see you for a while so if you need a friend, hit me up. I am one phone call away."

The rose hedgehog was already making her way out, she walks a few steps away until she felt something small hit her head.

She turns around again to face Shadow who was proudly playing with pebbles on his hand. "You said to hit you up if I need a friend."

Amy didn't know how to react to that. It was clever and even sweet of him. However, Amy didn't know until what extent he meant his words or if he was just saying it to tease her.

But she was about to find out.

"Well," Amy walks towards the black hedgehog, a small smirk decorated her face. She wasn't completely doing this, but she still decided to give it a try. She mounted Shadow's bike and placed her hands on the accelerator and the break. "I can be your friend right now."

It was very interesting, the strange dynamic that the two had. Shadow wasn't even complaining which even surprised him. He didn't let just anyone ride his bike, but if it was the pink hedgehog then maybe he could make an exception.

Her character and persona were just very intriguing to him. She was a simple hedgehog, very plain looking but still, there was something about her that attracted him to her.

"Very well then," Shadow said as he took a sit on his motorcycle. He placed his hands delicately on the pink hedgehog's hip, trying to touch as little as he could. They were close but Amy didn't seem to mind the contact at all. "Where to next?"

.

.

.

There was a soft aroma that Amy couldn't quite describe yet. It was probably all the natural scents radiating off the jungle. If she was being honest, she didn't quite understand what was going at the moment. It was certainly strange for her to be this close to the hedgehog, more strange because well ... They weren't even friends. Just to strangers taking a ride together. Now that she thinks about it, this scene with Shadow was very ... Unusual. She didn't know much about the black hedgehog besides everything that she read on celebrities' magazines. Of course, they weren't too reliable.

The stars sparkled above them, the air caressed their faces and moved their quills along the dancing wind. Amy's mind drifted towards the dark hedgehog behind her. His hands were softly placed around her waist, trying to touch her as little as possible. It was actions like this that made the pink lady realize that there was more to Shadow.

Where could Amy take such a guy? Shadow was the most popular hedgehog in town and if she was being honest, Amy was sure that he had seen more of the whole island than her. She really didn't think this through, come on Amy ... What was a place that was good enough to surprise Shadow the Hedgehog?

Oh, wait there was a place.

The rosette hedgehog let out a small smile decorate her face. This might turn into an interesting night after all.

A tulip flower field that crossed through miles and miles of grass. All of them planted beautifully according to their color. Although it was dark, the moon provided enough light to differentiate the colors. Amy tried to not look at the dark hedgehog, but something inside of her was looking for his approval. After all, the pink hedgehog really admired the success of Shadow even if he didn't have the best personality.

Shadow's ear moved from side to side as he looked around the field of tulips. His face had a small smile and he moved his body from side to side as he tried to get all the view possible. Amy had to admit that the dark hedgehog being excited was a pleasant view to witness.

"Like what you see?" Amy asked as she approached the actor.

"I have to admit that I have never seen anything like this."

Shadow and Amy began to walk next to each other, following a soil path and the beautiful tulips were next to them.

_Dammit ... This is getting awkward again. Why did I think this was a good idea?_

There was a heavy silence in which only the crickets and the sound of shoes impacting the soil could be heard. The wind also helped the atmosphere to be less silent as the strong air made the tulips and grass move from one side to the other and they softly touched each other.

"How did you know about this place?"

Just like that, all previous silence was broken, Amy turned her head to look at the black hedgehog and immediately regretted it. The moonlight softly landed on his face enhancing his strong features. His vermillion eyes shone brightly and there was a certain confidence on his face that Amy couldn't quite describe. Wow, was Shadow the Hedgehog an attractive one?

"Well, to be honest, I kinda stumbled upon it," Amy answered as she looked away to make the small blush on her face go away.

"So you are telling me you found this place ... by accident?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Just the thought alone made Amy embarrassed. If she was completely honest, she found the tulip field on one of her many times chasing Sonic. When they were younger, she was a total fangirl. Always chasing the blue blur, but Amy was always left behind by Sonic. In one of those days, she was chasing him and of course, he ran away from her. In an attempt to keep up with him she ended up lost. She walked a lot through the jungle and when it was getting dark desperation began to hit her. Then, she ran at different directions until she finally came across the beautiful tulip field.

But of course, she wasn't about to tell him all that.

"Well to put it simply... I was looking for someone, lost track of them, and ended up here."

"And did you find the one you were looking for?"

It was strange even for Shadow to be this intrigued about someone else's life. He mostly would not talk or just talk the minimum. Nonetheless he saw this as a way to return the favor. She helped him learn how to improvise and in exchange Shadow will listen to her. Although to be honest, he didn't know if that was an equal exchange.

"Mmm ... Not really, but it's alright now. I do seem him daily-"

The rosette hedgehog shut down her lips as soon as the words left her mouth. Before, she wouldn't mind expressing her long history of loving the blue one but now ... Well, it was better to keep that a secret.

"Something tells me, that this has to do with the blue one."

She really thought she was about to have a heart attack. Shadow has been part of the 'team' for a couple of weeks and he already felt something going on between Amy and the blue one.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked almost in a whisper. The awkwardness between them was completely gone now. It was just two hedgehogs walking under the moonlight on a flower field and enjoying each other's company.

"No ... I just guessed, and well, you just confirmed it."

Amy thanked Chaos that it was night time because otherwise, she was sure Shadow would be able to see her intense blush. She also cursed at the God under her breath for making her so gullible.

"Don't tell anyone, Sonic believes I am over him and the rest don't know."

The dark hedgehog let out a small sigh, he looked over at the pink lady next to him. He nodded and reassured her.

"Your secret is safe with me,"

A thought crossed Amy's mind. One of her secrets had just being exposed, she was feeling embarrassed and awkward. The pink one concentrated on the black hedgehog next to her, this time she could tell he was relaxed. He didn't look annoyed nor angry nor gloomy like he usually does. What she was about to do was risky, the whole night could go to waste but as her secret has been exposed, she might as well get something worth knowing out of this.

"Since you know a secret of mine ... don't you think its fair for me to know a secret of yours?" With her peripheral vision, she could see the hedgehog had kept his relaxed face, making her feel more comfortable. "Only if you want to of course."

" ... What do you want to know?"

"I don't know ... Do you like pineapple on pizza?"

Amy kept walking but to her surprise, Shadow had stopped doing so. She turned around and faced the black hedgehog who was a few feet away from her. While she had a stern look on her face, Shadow had placed a hand on top of his mouth. However, his other actions could not lie. His eyes were closed and his ears were trembling a little. His body was shaking as he placed a hand on his stomach. Soft attempts of trying to suppress the air from coming out of his mouth couldn't be contained and delicate sounds were created.

Amy couldn't believe it... Did she just make Shadow the Hedgehog laugh?

"Are you laughing?"

At her question, the dark hedgehog made a small turn and completely gave his back to Amy, trying to hide his evident humor.

"No," he responded but small giggles were still coming out of his mouth no matter how much he tried to suppress them.

"That was a serious question Shadow! Do you like pineapple on pizza?

Amy's serious voice was the breaking point Shadow needed to let go. This time he was full out laughing, his voice echoed through the field of tulips and it was moments like this that Amy appreciated.

A few seconds passed and Shadow was finally able to control himself. When he turned around to face the pink hedgehog, he noticed a cocky smile on her face. Shadow blames himself and Chaos for letting him act so 'out of character' for him.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Amy asked once again as Shadow walked past her, gaining his proponent posture back.

"Out of all the questions you could have asked ... You decide to ask me if I like pineapple on pizza?" Shadow watched the pink hedgehog take small running steps to catch up with him.

"Well, do you want me to ask more personal things? What about the rumors that you and Rouge the Bat are dating?" When the question left Amy's mouth, Shadow's face turned to one of nervousness.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Rouge the Bat is my favorite actress, she is so beautiful and smart ...I just want to know if it's true .. I don't see her dating someone like you." Amy made eye contact with Shadow and a part of him felt strange because the pink one hasn't been this straight forward with him before.

"Wait ... What is that supposed to mean?"

There was a certain tone to his voice that made him sound offended and the pink one immediately panicked. She just didn't want to ruin the good moment she was having with the actor.

"Nothing! I mean, you are very attractive and all but-" Amy felt her muzzle get hotter by the second, especially when Shadow had a smirk plastered on his face. "I mean it's just that you seem to be very ... um, quiet and Rouge is very flamboyant, to say the least."

A few seconds passed in which Amy waited for the red striped one to say something or make any type of movement. However, nothing happened and our pink lady decided to break the silence once again.

"But of course you don't have to answer that, I prefer if you tell me whether you like pineapple on your pizza or not," Amy said.

"Is that information important to you?" Shadow asked. He looked at the pink one waiting for anything that indicated that she had changed her mind on the question.

"Well, I need to see if you are trustworthy."

"And the toppings I put on my pizza decide whether or not I am worthy of your trust?"

"Of course."

Just like the situation was strange for Amy, it was for Shadow as well. He had personally known Amy for a few weeks in which they had only talked a few times for no longer than 10 minutes. Now they were talking, walking together and sharing 'secrets'. Shadow had now realized that it was true about it being easier to talk about yourself to strangers. What was even more bizarre for the black hedgehog was that even when it came to meet other actors or strangers, they seemed to talk to him out of courtesy ... but Amy? She was genuine about getting to know him.

Maybe that was why he tended to let his guard down around her.

"To be honest, I don't know," Shadow began, "I've never had pineapple in pizza, so I don't know if I like it or not."

"Oh, then next time I'll take you to the best pizza place in the village!" Amy excitedly said as the previous embarrassment was totally gone by now.

"Next time? Who says there would be a next time?" Taking his previous proponent attitude back, Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, clearly wanting to anger the pink one.

"Well, I am sorry Mr. Doom and Gloom! I thought you were enjoying my company. We can just go home now if you want." Amy made a turn, showing her determination to just go back home. It was intended to follow Shadow's attempt to tease her and not meant to be taken seriously. However, it seemed like the black hedgehog did think otherwise.

"Come on Amy, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be here."

The sentence made Amy's heart skip a beat. After all, anyone would feel embarrassed if a boy as attractive as Shadow said those kinds of things naturally. It wasn't like she liked him in that sense it was mostly because she made a small realization.

_"That line could work great for the fanfiction I am working on ... Thank you, Shadow!"_

"Well, that's nice to hear," Amy said, trying to get the most out of the conversation. _This could lead to some very good dialogue scenes_. "And don't worry, I was playing with you, I like you too Shadow!"

Amy was waiting for the dark hedgehog to say something but instead, a puzzled look stayed on his face. He didn't say anything but the only thing that happened was that vermillion eyes met with emeralds ones. The dark hedgehog was in a trance, in disbelief and so, Amy questioned him one more time.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh? Yes, my apologies."

Shadow quickly turned around and began to walk once again on the soil path. He looked at the flowers from side to side and then at the moon in the dark sky.

He turned around again and faced Amy on the distance. She had a worried look but soft and gentle at the same time. Her face shone brightly and her emerald eyes were more beautiful than any Chaos Emerald Shadow has ever seen. Indeed, Amy was beautiful even when Shadow did not see her with romantic eyes.

Or so he thought.

Without him knowing, Shadow let out a small smile decorate his face.

.

.

.

Amy had taken him to see other places. They were simple but Amy's small talk really made it memorable. 

That night ended without any problems. Nothing else was said as they only enjoyed each other's company in silence during the motorcycle ride. Amy took Shadow across the island to see things he had never seen before. The moon provided enough light for them to fully appreciate the beauty of the forests, beaches, and even small villages. Amy let out a small smile whenever Shadow got excited about the smallest things. Did he see a pretty flower? His ears would move excitedly. Did he see a pretty view? Again his ears. Did he like the moon and stars? Ears. He was very expressive with them and Amy was found of such a cute act.

When their time as running out, Amy drove to her house. She thanked Shadow for the night and a sense of her told her that Shadow didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

She climbed out of the motorcycle and watched Shadow take her previous seat. The pink hedgehog was ready to enter her house but before, she had to properly say goodbye to those vermillion eyes.

"I'll see you next month Shadow," Amy said as she kept eye contact with the black one. "I hope you enjoy this month's chapter."

"Chapter?"

_Holy shit._

"Episode! I meant to say, I hope you enjoy this month's episode!"

Amy cursed mentally at the fanfiction writer inside of her who was so used to saying _'I hope you enjoy this chapter.'_

"I will ... I believe," Shadow replied.

"Well, you are a great actor," Amy said quickly. "Whatever you are on it, I am sure it will be great."

Her words weren't meant to come out of her mouth so easily. She said them so naturally that it caught her and Shadow in surprise. The pink hedgehog looked around nervously as she tried to hide the evident blush on her face. Amy wanted to disappear, to get inside her house, and just start writing the new fanfiction she had in mind.

A few seconds in which no one said a word until Shadow decided to break the silence.

"It will be great ..." Shadow said as he turned on his bike again, ready to leave. "Because you helped me along the way."

.

.

.

The next day, Amy was happy to have some time for herself. She concentrated on writing today. The pink one had different ideas she would like to explore for her new story. Although she didn't have a title just yet. She had been thinking about writing a Sonic Boom alternative universe story in which everyone was part of a Resistance and they had to fight the forces of evil aka Eggman.

The rosette hedgehog, who was still on her pajamas, was laying on the sofa. Laptop on top of her, and a bag of chips next to her and the television on. She was writing peacefully until a 'ring' sound came from her computer. It was a notification from fanxfiction.com.

She didn't think twice about checking out the notification.

It was a comment from one of her loyal followers, 'The Fanfictioner.'

_" After I got home yesterday I couldn't sleep and decided to re-read 'Falling Petals' I can't believe just how good this is! The characters are well written and the romance is well developed. Although I don't like Sonic's character much especially how he treats Amy at the beginning ... but overall it's amazing!"_

The comment caught Amy by surprise. She had never gotten a comment before saying that they didn't like Sonic's character. The pink one wanted to know more about the opinion of her reader. She began to type:

_"Thank you for the lovely comment! However, I would like to know why don't you like Sonic's character?"_

The pink one-clicked enter and she thought that it will take hours for The Fanfictioner to respond. However, as to prove her wrong, the anonymous reader responded within a minute.

_"Sonic was kind of a jerk to Amy at the beginning and even after he confessed to her, he treated her badly just because he is shy. I think if Sonic was truly in love then he wouldn't hurt her so much as he did. At least if I had someone I liked, I would never hurt them by avoiding them and leaving."_

Wow, Amy was impressed. She had never thought about it that way. Amy had to admit that although her work was praised, she knew that she lacked in the romance department. Especially because she had never experienced it. Well, she does love someone and knows the feeling of it very well ... but her feelings had never been corresponded.

An idea popped in her mind.

_"I had never seen it that way ... Actually, would you tell me more about your opinion about the characters and story?"_

Once again after replying to the comment, it didn't take long to hear a reply.

_"Sure, I would be delighted to talk to a talented writer like yourself. Do you have a Xiscord?"_

She smiled to herself as she read the comment. It was nice to have someone who appreciated her work and without a second thought she began to type:

_"Yes, I do, ARoseWithoutTorns#0923. Please add me."_

Amy thought she would get some feedback from 'The Fanfictioner' and that would be it. However, it turned out to be more than that. Yes, there was great feedback but they also talked about themselves. It was strange for Amy because although she had talked to her readers before, it had never been to this extent. They talked about their hobbies, their daily lives, and things of interest. They texted and texted each other and the pink one couldn't think of anything else but to be happy that she had made a new friend.

_TheFanfictioner#0619: I am so bored at home, I wish I could take a ride on my bike, too bad it's raining._

Amy had been so engrossed in their conversation that she didn't realize that it was raining outside.

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: What a coincidence, it's raining where I live too! To be honest with you the first time I rode a bike was yesterday._

_TheFanfictioner#0619: Really? How did that go?_

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: Yes. I actually learned right there and then. I am pretty sure the guy I went with didn't realize that was my first time driving a bike._

Amy mentally laughed, yesterday was her first time driving a bike and she learned from the few times she saw Shadow driving it. She knew that Shadow would have never let her drive his bike if he knew that Amy didn't know how to drive. Therefore, she had to look confident enough so Shadow wouldn't doubt her skills. She was actually proud of her acting because Shadow seemed to not know that she was a first-time driver.

_TheFanfictioner#0619: Well, your friend must be an idiot, its easy to know when it's a person's first time driving a bike._

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: Well, he can be an idiot. He is rude but he can be nice ... Sometimes._

Amy's mind diverted to Shadow. He was indeed a very interesting hedgehog. And very unlike anyone she had known before. He was mysterious, quiet, and wasn't afraid to speak up his mind even when he seemed extremely rude. That's what she had gotten from him and the few times she had talked to the black hedgehog.

_TheFanfictioner#0619: Maybe he is rude because he likes you. He doesn't want_ _to_ _but he is unconsciously rude because he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings._

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: Hahaha I doubt it! I think he likes someone else ... Besides, I have feelings for someone else as well._

The pink one made a disgusted face at the thought of Shadow having those kinds feelings towards her. Definitely, Shadow wasn't her type and she was sure that she wasn't Shadow's type either. The only thing that could happen between them besides a co-worker relationship was a friendship and that Amy didn't mind at all.

_TheFanfictioner#0619: Well, that guy must be very lucky._

.

.

.

This month's episode of Sonic Boom wasn't great ... It was fantastic. People were just loving the introduction of Shadow the Hedgehog into the story. After a few hours of being aired, people were already talking about it their social media and other types of platforms. Amy even had to admit that if it wasn't because she was already in love with the blue bur, she might have been a Shadow fangirl. He acted amazingly and he made his character relatable which was very hard to compel.

Right now, the pink hedgehog was comfortably sitting on her sofa, as the TV was on and she was scrolling to her fanfiction web page. Tomorrow she was going to the beach with her friends and maybe she could take her laptop with her to finish some writing.

An idea crossed her mind and to celebrate the brand-new episode of Sonic Boom, she decided to open up prompt requests.

She began to type on her laptop.

_"Sonic Boom's new episode was really good, wasn't it? To celebrate today's episode, I'll be opening up prompt requests! Send it right away and I'll answer you as soon as I can!"_

_By: A Rose Without Thorns_

The pink hedgehog clicked ' _Enter_ ' and soon after she began to receive multiple notifications. She opened one from a username she clearly recognized. This person was a loyal follower of hers and it was now her personal goal to give them the best story they could ever ask for.

However, her heart skipped a beat when she read the prompt request.

_"As I watched this recent Sonic Boom episode, I realized that Shadow and Amy's characters have great potential to develop a relationship. Can I request a story_ _in which_ _Shadow and Amy fall in love? Thank you."_

_By: The Fanfictioner_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Finally, _'The Fanfictioner'_ is here. I am super excited to continue writing this story, it's been a while since I have worked on a series like this. The chapters would take around a month or so to come out, not sure. But they will be long chapters ... So I hope you enjoy each and one of them! Thank you for reading!

I want to thank @redsunlight for the amazing artwork, please everyone check out her tumblr! Once again, thank you so much!

Ps. My other story "By Accident" will be uploaded soon too with a new chapter :)


	3. A Beach Episode

There was a lot of thinking that needed to be done by the pink hedgehog. Not that she doubted her writing skills, she could write a lovely story about Shadow and her if it wasn't because she barely knew anything about Shadow.

There wasn't much to work with either his character only appeared in one episode. And so, more research needed to be done.

Also that this would be the first time in which she would write about herself and another character that wasn't Sonic. Did it make her feel a bit uncomfortable? Yes. Did she care? Not at all.

The Fanfictioner was a good follower of her work and an old one too nonetheless. Now, she felt obliged to write a good story for the Mobian. Probably she needed to send a message to The Fanfictioner and ask them for more details.

 _"Oh, well I guess I can clear my thoughts tomorrow when I go to the beach,"_ Amy thought as she closed down her laptop. She picks up her phone as she cuddles away in her bed, with mountains of pillows and blankets.

The pink hedgehog didn't hesitate to open up Xiscord, and send a message to the Fanfictioner.

_"ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: Hi! I received your prompt request! I am super excited to start writing. Although to be honest, I've never written Amy with another character romantically. Would you tell me what you find so interesting about their dynamic? I just want to know more or less the type of story you want to read."_

Amy reads it one more time before hitting the 'send' button. She was already tired and she closed her eyes to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day and she was looking forward to it. Being on the beach and writing, just a nice relaxing day.

As relaxing as the Sonic Team could be.

.

.

.

The waves of the sea crashed on the coast as they took away sad to retrieve back to the ocean. It was nice playing around the beach, volleyball and eating cold fruits. Amy loved spending time with her friends but at the moment she felt frustrated. Sitting on a towel with an umbrella above her and her laptop in front of her, she didn't have any ideas on how to start her story.

And the thing is that she wanted to start already because she had other stories request pilling up.

"Hey, Ames!" Sonic yelled to get the pink hedgehog's attention. They have been waiting for Amy to join the volleyball field but was too focused on her computer to even pay attention to them.

"Did she hear me or ignored me?" Sonic keeps his eyes on Amy while the rest of his friends were spread across the field. "Well, this is getting frustrating ... I also want her attention-"

The blue bur immediately regretted his words as he looks at his friends giving him a teasing smile.

"I mean, we all want her attention don't we? She's being on her computer for the longest time now,"

"Yeah ... Anyways," Sticks didn't know what was more embarrassing. Sonic pretending that he didn't feel anything for Amy or just the aura around them whenever something awkward happened between the two. "Amy! Come play with us!"

After 30 minutes of not being able to write anything down on her laptop, Amy decided that maybe having a small break would empty her mind and make her have better ideas later on.

She closed her laptop and ran towards his friends who were waiting for her.

"Sorry guys, I didn't hear you," the pink one says as she placed herself in the field.

"It's fine, lets just play!"

Amy was ready, there was nothing better than to play a friendly volleyball game with her friends. The ocean breeze touching her face and the soft sand underneath her.

_"I wonder if Shadow's character is into playing volleyball, if that's the case then maybe I can write a scene where-"_

Suddenly, the pink hedgehog feels the volleyball smack in her face.

"Amy, are you alright?"

Sonic rushed over to the pink hedgehog and watched her small nose bleed. Her friends surrounded her, showing concern. "Sorry, I thought you were paying attention."

From the inside of the jungle, in between the palms, trees, and bushes, a strange robotic sound caught the attention of the Sonic Team.

Taking big and heavy steps and red fiery eyes, the robot sent off small missiles to the Mobians. Making a small jump for it, the teams dodge the missiles and bullets thrown at him. It was a simple robot, not too big and it even surprised everyone since this wasn't something Eggman was used to do. Whenever the mad scientist wanted to destroy them, he would usually go all out and not with a small robot like this one.

"Alright guys, let's all attack at the same time!" Sonic says as he wasn't too worried about the situation. On the contrary, he knew they can finish this quickly and continue with their day.

As Amy follow orders, she takes out her pink hammer. Still bleeding from her nose. She tried cleaning it early but somehow the bleeding wouldn't stop.

That didn't stop her fighting, however. As she dodged more missiles and bullets coming from the unknown robot, but as she was to make a run for it, someone appeared.

"Stop!"

Putting himself in between the robot and the Sonic Team, Shadow extended his hands to prevent anyone from coming closer and attacking Omega.

They all awkwardly looked at each other, not knowing whether to attack or not.

"Um, Shadow, we kinda have to do this ... This our job?" Tails was flying above them all as he watched everything unfold underneath him.

"He is with me, you all shall not touch him," Shadow replies as he gives off a threatening aura.

"He is a robot from Eggman! We need to get rid of him!" Sonic says as he runs towards the black and red striped hedgehog.

"You gotta go through me first, then,"

They both stared at each other intensely. Meanwhile, the rest of the team knew that something was about to unfold, they already had enough with the robot attacking them. Now, they had to deal with two fighting hedgehogs.

"Hey, let's not fight ... look the robot has stopped attacking us," Amy pushes the two hedgehogs away. Making her hammer disappear and putting her hands on the hedgehogs' shoulders.

"But it can attack us at any moment, we-"

"But it's not, so let's give Shadow a chance,"

Now emerald eyes met, it was a short battle for dominance in which Sonic knew very well that he won't be able to win. He looked over at Shadow once again, his presence alone making him angry but he trusted Amy's judgment.

"Alright," Sonic says as he walks away.

At that, Shadow's stance became less stiff and he went back to look at Omega. He wasn't doing any better. His eyes will light up and light off. His head will make turns on itself self and he knew that was malfunctioning.

"What is wrong with him?" Amy asks as she looks up to the robot, he was clearly something else and wasn't acting like a proper robot if he was made by Eggman.

"More, like what's wrong with you?" Shadow says as he looks at the pink hedgehog. "Your nose is bleeding."

Amy had forgotten about that as she used her gloved hand to clean the blood from her nose. Not the best method but it was what she had.

 _"Well, at least he is perspective,"_ Amy thinks as she turns over to look at her friends, watching them from afar.

"Yeah, I kinda hit my head with a-"

"I didn't ask," Shadow cuts Amy mid-sentence as he starts thinking of ways in which he could take Omega back to his house.

_"But inconsiderate and a jerk,"_

"Well, is there any way we can help?" Amy tried once again, hoping that by helping his robot friend she could have some type of conversation with Shadow that might help her write her story.

"Just make your friends stay away, I'll figure something out," he says as he thought that maybe turning off Omega would be the best for now. It will be easy to carry him.

"We can have Tails, check on him," Amy says as she looks up and finds Tails already looking over the robot. He had a natural curiosity. So, of course, he would be interested in the not so familiar robot.

From what Shadow knew, the fox boy was actually a genius when it came to mechanics. And it has been a while since Omega had this problem. Sometimes he will be fine and others he would act crazy. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have the fox check over his metal friend.

"Fine."

.

.

.

Now they were on the lookout for a metal. It was a unique metal that was on the other side of the island. Although Shadow could have made a run for it, whether he wanted it or not, he was stuck with the pink hedgehog.

She was the only one who knew about this kind of thing, archelogy was one of her fortes and she knew exactly what kind of metal rock Omega needed for his repairments.

"So, Shadow, how did you meet your robot friend?" Amy tries to make a little bit of conversation. They were both in a cave and although Shadow was just looking around and making Amy do all the work, he didn't want to respond to that.

"None of your concern," he says as he looks outside of the cave, it was a nice day. Perfect to go to the beach if it wasn't that he didn't like going to the beach.

"Hey, I am helping you here. It wouldn't hurt you be kind once in a while," Amy uses one of her brushes to clean over a rock. The dust-covered it all but she had a good hunch that this was the rock Tails told them to look for.

"I didn't ask you to help me,"

_"How in the heavens did The Fanfictioner think that Shadow and I had chemistry? He was alright a few weeks ago when we talked but he is a jerk. Amy and Shadow boom would never-"_

"Hey, Shadow, so what did you think about the recent Sonic Boom episode?" Amy asked. Maybe she was just asking the wrong questions, maybe asking questions about his robot friend was a sensitive topic. "Everyone seemed to love your character."

Shadow had to give Amy some credit, he knew that she was trying to be nice for whatever reason she was. Maybe she was taking the hint that he didn't want to talk about Omega.

He walked back to her and found her cleaning some rocks with her brush. It was a dark cave and he thought that he was helping more by staying out of her way than being by her side and prevent sunlight from going her way.

"It was alright," Shadow bends down in one leg, positioning himself next to Amy to watch her do her magic with the rock. She used different brushes to clean the rock in her hand delicately. "I like the introduction of the character but I wished he had interacted with other characters as well."

Amy wasn't used to having Shadow, or anyone that close to her watching her work. It was nerve-wracking, one wrong move and she could break the metal rock.

Somehow or another, Shadow made her nervous. Maybe because he was quite handsome or because he was someone she quietly admired. Or maybe both.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she told a quick glance at the black hedgehog. The cave was dark but his red eyes could outshine any rubies she had seen.

"For example, your character and mine have potential," Shadow says not really thinking too much about his words. "You seemed to be the most compassionate of your group ... if my character ever goes through a change of heart, I think you will be the best fitted to help him in the process."

Amy was surprised by his answer, he was thinking ahead of the story which wasn't bad. Not only that but now she was aware that just like The Fanfictioner, Shadow and others must have noticed that both of their characters had the potential to grow together and become something else ... Even if the idea alone perturbed Amy.

"I see, I think you have a point,"

It went quiet for a couple of seconds in which Amy was almost done cleaning up the rock.

_"I have to ask him ... Come on, do it for the fanfiction."_

"So, Shadow ... Do you have an ideal type?" Amy asks.

"Ideal ... type?"

"Yes .. Like in girls?"

Alright, Shadow might be dense but if he didn't know better, he could tell that Amy was flirting with him?

Which was strange because he thought she had feelings for the blue hedgehog. As well that he had never given her any signals that he was interested in her. He was just trying to be nice that night they walked together because she helped him with acting out his role but that was it. Shadow thought he had already paid off the favor.

"I've never thought about that," he responded. "If someone wants to go out on a date with me, I usually say no."

"But you have dated, haven't you?" Amy asked again as she moved her body away from Shadow's. She turned to face the sunlight to appreciate the rock in natural light. "How was it? What places do you like to go for that?"

"Yes, but that's not the point?" Shadow was more weirded out by each question. It wasn't something he was used to and in all honestly, he was starting to think that Amy had something for him. "And why do you want to know? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

_Actually, that's not a bad idea. If I were to go on a date with Shadow, then I would know what he likes. But wait ... What if I am looking at this in the wrong way? This Shadow and Boom's Shadow are different characters. Maybe I should just ask the director for more details about the character-_

"Do you?"

The pink hedgehog was lost in thought and she didn't realize that Shadow had asked her a question. She didn't hear anything past _'that's not the point.'_

Now, what was she supposed to answer? She didn't want to look stupid in front of Mr. Perfect.

"Um, yes?"

Alright, Shadow was interested now. He liked the pink one's guts, not a lot of women had the confidence to ask him on dates, not even pretty models. And Amy wasn't the prettiest out there and she most now that.

But that didn't matter, he liked confidence and he had to give props to that.

Maybe he could be nice once in a while, maybe they could meet and he can be clear with her that he didn't want a relationship.

"8 PM, at the beach," Shadow says.

"What?"

"8 PM, tonight ... meet me at the beach."

.

.

.

On the commodity of her home, Amy typed on her laptop notes of today. It might be seen as a little creepy but she had written down Shadow's mannerisms. Although she didn't have much information on him, just that he likes sulking and quietly stares at things for too long without noticing. Maybe the things that he likes or found interesting like flowers and even clouds. It didn't fit personality at all but it was kinda sweet.

_Buzz_

Looking at the side of her bed, Amy felt vibrations coming from her phone. The screen lighted up a few times, revealing few messages from Xiscord. A small smiled decorated the pink's one face as she recognized the one sending her messages. It was The Fanfictioner, who had become good friends with her.

Laying on her bed with her laptop on her lap, the pink hedgehog picks up her phone and opens the messaging app.

_TheFanfictioner#0619: Hey! Sorry for the late reply, here is why I think Shadow and Amy have the potential to become a romantic couple and their dynamic._

_-Enemies to lovers potential._

_-Opposites attract_

_-Do I really have to say more?_

_I just think that if developed correctly, they both can bring the best out of each other. Maybe they could start as friends? Or maybe they hate each other at first and then they develop feelings for each other later?_

_Whatever you decide about it, I know I will love it._

_Also, how was your day?_

_Amy lets out a sigh, that wasn't much of a help but she could see where he was coming from. Their characters only interacted during a few scenes on the episode so she didn't have a lot of material to work with._

_Maybe she could start the fanfiction with a love triangle? Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. She could have some good jealous Sonic content._

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: What about a love triangle too? Sonic, Amy, and Shadow? I think that will spice things up._

_Also, my day was ... alright. What about you?_

The rosette hedgehog clicks _'send'_ and goes back to look at her laptop. A few story ideas coming to her head and as she was typing, she hears a buzz again and takes the phone in her hand.

_TheFanfictioner#0619: Yes, that sounds like a great idea!_

_And well ... My day was quite interesting."_

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: Oh? What happened?_

_TheFanfictioner#0619: I think there's this girl who is into me ... She's nice but not my type._

_ARoseWithoutTorns#0923: Oh, then you should tell her you are not interested ... Awkard but it's for the best._

Amy puts her phone away as well as her laptop. It has been quite a chaotic day and it wasn't even over. The whole day at the beach had been a fiasco and the problem with Shadow's robot friend wasn't fixed yet. He was probably still at Tails' workshop, fixing the robot right this moment.

She was tired and she closed her eyes she thought that taking a nap wasn't such a bad idea. After all, she had a couple of hours before she had to meet with Shadow at the beach. What the black hedgehog wanted to tell her was beyond Amy's understanding but she didn't think too much about it.

After all ... How bad could it be?

.

.

.

But it can bad ... Very bad.

They were supposed to meet at 8 PM and Amy had overslept.

It was 10 PM.

Running through the forest, Amy thought that there was no way that he was there. Shadow wouldn't be the type to just stay there, right? He probably left after waiting for five minutes. There was no way he was there and her panicking about it must be all in vain.

So why panic, right? Because even when she knew that Shadow was a jerk ... She also knew that he was kind of an idiot.

... And idiot that may have ... May have waited for her and even if there was a small possibility, she had to make sure.

She had a good condition, but still, it was a bit hard to breathe when the cold air filled her lungs. It was September and although during the day it was pretty hot, at night it became a little bit colder and Amy wasn't even wearing a jacket.

Actually, she had gone with her beach attire. Shorts and a loose blouse.

She had to avoid holes on the ground, making small jumps and turns to stop herself from falling down. Her nose was still sensible too since the recent hit to her face with the volleyball. And as she ran she could feel how her nose wanted to start bleeding again but that didn't stop her.

Amy was starting to hear the sound of waves crashing against the sand and suddenly she felt her feet stumble a little as sand started to fill her sandals. It was a full moon, the waves were dangerous and moved uncontrollably from right to left, down and up. But it wasn't time to think about that right now.

Trying to catch her breath as she looks around the beach, she was starting to feel relaxed as she saw that no one was there.

_"Good, I was just panicking ... There's no way he-"_

Oh, never-mind.

Shadow sat on top of a rock, his eyes closed as he rested a hand on his face. His legs were crossed and seemed to have fallen asleep in that yoga position.

Maybe if Amy leaves now, Shadow won't hear her and kill her on the spot. But once again, if she doesn't face him now, she won't be able to face him on set next week.

Taking small steps towards him, Amy climbed the rock little by little. Thinking that Shadow could be aware of her presence at any second, she decided to take fate into her hands by sitting next to the black hedgehog.

_"Wow, is he actually asleep?"_

Amy was about to touch his shoulder but suddenly, Shadow grabs her wrist and turns his head to look at her. His crimson eyes met her emerald ones and for a moment Amy was terrified.

"Took you long enough," he says as he lets go of her wrist watching that she was scared enough of him already.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Amy says as she notices that Shadow wasn't looking at her but at the beach. "I also didn't think you would be waiting for that long."

"You may be annoying, but I don't think you are one miss on your word," Shadow says. "You said you were going to come ... and you came."

Her heart jumped a little, just the tiniest because she had never heard Shadow say something like that before. Especially to her ... Was that a compliment? Did she just get a compliment from one of her favorite actors? She tried to control herself from fangirling but it was a very exciting moment.

"Well, why did you want to meet me here for?"

"You were the one who wanted to meet here remember?" Shadow places his hands inside his leather jacket's pockets. "The date?"

Amy scratched the back of her head and then placed hands across her chest to prevent the cold wind from touching her body. "The date?"

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I am not interested."

Amy looked at him as she squinted her eyes a little, she didn't just what in the hell Shadow was talking about. Whatever it was, she only cared for him to finish talking and fast because it wasn't getting any warmer.

"Interested? In what?" Amy asks as she unconsciously moved her body closer to Shadow's as she tried to get some warmth.

On the other hand, Shadow didn't know what was going on either. Maybe he interpreted her actions wrong?

"You?" that sounded more of a question than a statement and mentally Shadow was cursing himself.

It seems like there was a lot of miscommunication between them which wasn't surprising due insults were exchanged whenever they talked.

"Yeah, you made that clear before?" Amy says in the same manner. "Shadow, you are very weird."

"Me? Weird?" Although Shadow wanted to take that as an insult and use that as an excuse to make the conversation less awkward, he decided not to continue. It already has been an exhausting day with having to deal with Omega. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I'll be on my way."

The ebony hedgehog stands up as he looks down on the pink one.

"I am glad we had this conversation and if you don't mind, then I-"

He didn't notice before but Amy was cold, she was trembling and the beach clothes she was wearing cover her properly. Why didn't she change before coming? Well, it didn't matter. There was only one thing he could do.

"You are freezing," Shadow says as he takes off his black leather jacket. He bends in one knee to be eye level with Amy and with one movement, he places the jacket around her shoulders. "Go home already and remember to give me back this jacket-"

Why was he going speechless all of a sudden?

His crimson eyes met her emerald eyes, one that shone beautifully under the moonlight. Shadow didn't believe that such pretty eyes could even exist and for a moment he thought he could get lost in them.

.

.

.

_"Do you know it takes 8 seconds for a guy to fall in love?"_

_"You know I don't believe in that stuff ... Now give me back my coffee machine or I'll throw you out of the house Rouge."_

_Shadow wasn't wearing his rocket shoes, if he had he would have gotten his coffee machine from Rouge's claws. Now, the bat had the upper hand as she held Shadow's precious machine three meters above the ground of their house._

_"This is our house! And I won't give it to you until you tell me why you have been so obsessed with your phone lately," Rouge said as she flew around the black hedgehog, teasing him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh, don't act so naive! I've noticed how you smile on your phone and even text! And the Shadow I know doesn't do that," the beautiful bat took a look at the coffee maker, it was the same old one since years ago and Shadow still kept it. "So, who's the lucky lady?"_

_"No one! Come on, I need my coffee now or I'll get late to filming today!"_

_But Rouge was smarter than that. She has seen the changes in the black hedgehog. How he would stay up late on his phone, texting someone. Which for someone like Shadow it was strange, he wasn't one to be friendly. Nonetheless, maybe one of the pretty actresses had gotten his interest, he was pretty popular among the celebrities._

_But even in his mysterious facade ... Shadow was naive and Rouge just didn't want to see the boy get hurt._

_But some things are unstoppable._

_"Fine, just be careful Romeo,"_

_._

_._

_._

Shadow didn't know for how long he has been staring at her eyes nor why that memory came to his mind. He didn't care at the moment if was completely honest because he was more focused on the pink hedgehog in front of him.

_"Oh, this is kinda romantic,"_

_1_

Meanwhile, Amy wasn't thinking too much of the situation. Instead, her mind went wild with the possibilities. This could be great for her story.

_"Omg, I can totally use this for my fanfiction!"_

_2_

Shadow didn't think where to look now because although they were very close and he was done putting on the jacket on Amy's shoulders, she was still looking at him.

_"She must really like me ... But didn't she like that blue hedgehog too?"_

_3_

Amy was unconsciously looking at his face, he indeed was a handsome hedgehog and could see why many women were into Shadow. His mysterious aura, his crimson eyes, and the way he silently cares for others. Now that she thinks about it, she would highlight his good characteristics on her story.

_"Shadow can be nice when he wants."_

_4_

_"Not, like I care. I mean ... I already said I wasn't interested."_

_5_

_"But he is a jerk must of the time ... But for the sake of the story, I'll try my best to be nice to him ... He is giving me a lot of inspiration for my ShadAmy fanfiction."_

_6_

_"Maybe I should try to be nice to her a little more once in a while ... She is not that bad."_

7

_"ShadAmy ... It even sounds weird but I guess I can get used to the name."_

_8_

_"She is kinda cute actually ... Wait-"_

"Well, I should get going home!"

It was only eight seconds and that's all that was needed. Shadow didn't know what it was but he knew something had happened. He suddenly became nervous and had a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't pay too much attention, however. It must be the cold ... but then again, he wasn't one to get cold easily.

"Yeah, me too, I need to get back to writing!" Amy stood up from the rock she was sitting on and felt comfortable with Shadow's jacket on her shoulders. She didn't feel that cold anymore.

"You write?"

"Yeah um like," Amy stumbled in her words but was quick to find her words again. "My journal, a diary."

Their eyes met for one last time, it was quiet between them, and the only thing that could be heard was the crashing of the waves against the coast. Amy felt shy since this time was Shadow the one glaring at her.

There many things he wanted to say but at the moment he couldn't find the words. He hated feeling like this and thought that it was better to leave things the way they are and stay away from her as much as possible ... For now.

"... Goodnight."

.

.

.

She had stayed up all night finishing her story and it wasn't until 4 am that she had finished writing this one-shot for her story. Her Shadamy story was called _'First Impressions'_ probably the first and the last story she will write about this couple. It wasn't popular anyway and she doubted anyone besides The Fanfictioner will read this. After all, most of her readers were SonAmy fans just like her.

If she was completely honest she wrote this story because it was a request and not really because she wanted but as she looked at the final product, she was quite happy with the result.

Now it was all published in fanxfiction.com and she hoped that her most royal reader would find it entertaining. The pink hedgehog worked hard and even had to endure Shadow's weirdness and jerkiness.

Oh, well whatever. It's already late and the only thing Amy could think of was how much sleep she was going to get tonight.

Covering herself with the blankets, she felt instant warm making her close her eyes as sleep overtook her body. It had been a quiet and interesting night and the only thing she could think of was what she was going to eat for lunch tomorrow.

.

.

.

Eating the usual Meh Burger, Amy had woken up at 3 pm and wasn't feeling like cooking anything. She was alone and although her friends had invited her to eat with them later, she gently declined. The pink hedgehog just wanted to get her food and go back home to watch shows or something of that matter.

But as she made her way to the food counter to ask for her food, she noticed a familiar figure her friend Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hey, Knuckles!" the pink hedgehog called his name but he seemed too interested in the things he was reading on his phone to pay her any attention. "Knuckles?"

But nothing, her red friend wasn't just paying attention.

"Hey! Knuckles!"

With her scream, the red one jumped a little and finally realized that his pink friend was talking to him. He looks down at Amy and smiles.

"Sorry, Amy, I didn't see you there. I was just too into this fanfiction I am reading."

For Amy, there was a lot of proof indicating the Knuckles was in fact The Fanfictioner. When they would text, he was easy to talk to like him. And as far as she knows, he really enjoys her writing. Curiosity peeked on her and wanted to ask his opinion about her recent work, which she hasn't had the chance to see if she got any feedback from her readers in fanxfiction.com

They moved along the line to get their orders, at this time of the day it was usual that the Meh burger would get a lot of customers.

"Oh, which fanfiction are you reading?" Amy asks.

"First Impressions by ARoseWithoutTorns and let me tell you something, all my life I've shipped you with Sonic but now I would love to see you with Shadow."

It felt a bit strange because no one has ever openly told her before that they shipped her with Shadow. Well, it was normal for shipping to happen in between fandoms. Even in the Sonic Boom show that they were famous for but she didn't she would get shipped with Shadow so fast.

"Hahaha really? Well, I don't really see it myself ... He is kind of a jerk."

"And that's the spice about it! Enemies to lovers never get old and besides look around you," Knuckles stepped out of the way to show Amy the area around her.

Everyone was concentrated on their phones, reading something. Giggles and whispers and Mobians even took small glances at them from once in a while.

"This island is not too big ... and everyone reads fanfiction, even if they hide it," Knuckles says as he places a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I think I am not the only one who ships with you with Shadow."

Amy didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all, she knew that her stories were a bit popular but not to this extent. Maybe she was just imaging things, there's no way a story of hers could have gotten popular overnight.

Especially a one-shot story. Her other works like 'Blue Petals' was complete work and over 200,000 words long. 'First Impressions' was barely 10,000 words

But ... What if?

"Just by mere curiosity ... How many views does it have?"

"The story? Right now it has 3 million reads."

Oh no.

.

.

.

No, this was a dream. This can't be happening, no ... Just no.

The pink hedgehog started to panic as she began to scroll down through the messages she was receiving. She didn't expect this short story of hers to become so popular so fast. Usually, it will take weeks for one of her stories to get a thousand views and this one got 3 million in only one night. She didn't even think that the population on the island was that much, meaning that other people from the other islands have read her story as well.

Amy drops her phone on the couch and turns on the TV as a way of distraction. She wanted to see anything but the mess she had created online. And it wasn't that she didn't enjoy the small attention but she was proud that her stories exploded in popularity but she didn't think it was going to be this fast.

She lets her body rest on the sofa as she looked up to the ceiling and heard the sound of news coming from her TV.

_"In other news, recent paparazzi have caught famous actor Shadow the hedgehog and raising actress Amy Rose on a date yesterday night on Emerald Beach,"_

Amy felt like fainting the moment she saw images of Shadow and her on the beach yesterday appearing on her TV screen. They were blurry but it was obvious it was them.

She could already tell that starting from today, many things were going to change.

_"Could this be the start of a new celebrity relationship?"_

No.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I know ... its' been a while but I'll start updating more often. Hopefully, once every two weeks. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't bothered to edit this chapter too much.


End file.
